


La espada que protege la vida

by ada



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, movieverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño samurái de Tokio es el empujón que la escuela Kamiya, y Kaoru, necesitaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La espada que protege la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco terminé de ver la trilogía y dejadme que os diga que estoy muy, muy enamorada. Ha hecho que mi obsesión con RuroKen renazca a lo bestia, nivel escribir fic. Como en la peli no vemos toda la historia de cómo Yahiko llega al dojo Kamiya, y ya estaba allí con Kaoru, pensé en escribir cómo pasó. ¡Y salió esto! He tomado un poco de inspiración del manga, pero adaptándolo a lo que se ve en la película (me dio la sensación de que Yahiko era menos brusco).
> 
> Situado antes de la primera película, así que no hay spoilers de nada realmente. Salvo que no sepas NADA de RuroKen.

Camina como cada atardecer por la orilla del río. Pasa por el puente, saluda a la señora Ishima que barre el portal de su casa bajo la atenta mirada de un gato atigrado, se queda rezagada en ese punto exacto en el que su padre solía pescar mientras ella le acompañaba.

Vuelve al dojo, pero su pecho ya no se llena de orgullo y admiración cuando cruza las puertas y hace una reverencia antes de pisar la madera pulida. Ahora sólo queda un dolor ligero y frío en el pecho, como una losa que le corta la respiración. Ha pasado cerca de medio año desde la muerte de su padre y para Kaoru todavía parece que fue ayer.

Limpia el suelo con ahínco, aunque haya menos alumnos y menos necesidad. Cada día quita más tablillas de la pared y sabe que pronto no quedará nadie.

Vive en una escuela gris, llena de recuerdos de tiempos más felices. Más y más vacía conforme pasan los días; como si lo poco que le quedaba, las enseñanzas de su padre, se fuera deslizando entre sus dedos. Palabras que había grabado a fuego y que parecían ya lejanas.

La espada que protege la vida.

Kaoru frunce el ceño y sigue limpiando, mientras una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos.

-

Sigue la misma rutina diaria. Dos veces a la semana el maestro Maekawa la invita a su dojo, algo que la mantiene ocupada y la ayuda con los gastos. Vuelve a pasar por el puente, saluda con la mano a la señora Ishima y se acerca a ese punto en el río.

Es entonces cuando nota el golpe contra su espalda, un tirón fuerte y pies que levantan una nube de polvo mientras salen corriendo.

—¡Eh! ¡Tú, ladronzuelo! —grita en cuanto se percata del vacío en su cinturón. La bolsa con el poco dinero que había recibido del dojo Maekawa.

Sin pensar, Kaoru lanza su macuto y cae sobre la figura pequeña y escuálida. Kaoru se acerca, airada y con el boken listo.

Y lo ve. Es un niño. Un muchacho huesudo y sucio, con algún moratón en la cara y ropas ajadas. Hay una pizca de miedo en sus ojos al verse acorralado. Se revuelve en el suelo y consigue quitarse la bolsa de encima; pero Kaoru lo sujeta del kimono con fuerza.

—Eres demasiado pequeño para robar, ¿no crees?

El niño lanza un gruñido y se agita.

—¡Cállate, bruja!

Kaoru afloja la presión de sus manos y deja que el muchacho se aleje. Antes de poder decirle nada, huye corriendo y desaparece tras la esquina. Ve que se ha dejado la bolsa con el dinero, y piensa en la comida que el chico habría podido comprar.

-

Han pasado dos semanas y es la casualidad o el destino lo que hace que Kaoru cambie su paseo rutinario desde el cementerio al dojo. Cruza un puente distinto, y ahí lo ve, encaramado a los barrotes de madera, con los pies colgados y las mejillas manchadas de tierra como la primera vez.

Duda por un segundo si hacerlo o no. Si acercarse y ofrecerle algo de dinero o comida. Era lo que su padre le había enseñado: la escuela Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu enseñaba a proteger vidas. Con la espada, con pequeñas acciones. Recordaba cómo él ofrecía siempre comida a algún vecino en apuros, e incluso cómo había traído a comer a algún vagabundo o viajero perdido a casa.

No dudo más.

Esta vez es ella quien le asusta, y antes de que pueda salir corriendo de nuevo, Kaoru le sostiene con fuerza del brazo.

—Tranquilo, pequeño…

—¡No me llames pequeño! ¡Soy Yahiko Myojin, samurái de Tokio!

Kaoru arruga ligeramente la nariz. No sabe si indignarse o reírse.

—Pues deberías saber que los samuráis no roban —espeta, y percibe un atisbo de vergüenza y sonrojo bajo las capas de tierra—. Y te llamaré pequeño porque eres un niño. ¿Dónde están tus…?

No continúa la pregunta al ver la expresión de Yahiko. No conoce su historia, pero puede imaginársela sólo con ver las piezas. Se siente aún más miserable por lamentarse consigo misma. Ella, al menos, tenía comida caliente garantizada y un sitio donde dormir.

—Yahiko, ¿tienes hambre?

No contesta, pero el estómago del niño lanza un rugido. Kaoru sonríe ligeramente y suelta la manga del kimono arrugado.

—Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa. Te invito a comer.

Él la mira con recelo al principio. Como si no pudiese concebir que nadie le ofreciese comida a cambio de nada.

Y aún así, asiente en silencio.

-

Los ojos de Yahiko brillan cuando contempla la entrada del dojo, cuando ve los shinais y los boken apostados a lo largo la pared. Huele a madera y a paz allí dentro, y el chico parece querer saltar de emoción.

—¿Vives en un dojo de kendo?

—Soy la maestra ayudante. Mi padre era maestro —responde, y por una vez la sensación de orgullo se asienta al hablar de él.

—Qué pasada —masculla mientras contempla con rostro bobalicón.

—¿Quieres practicar un poco? Eres un samurái, ¿no?

Todo el entusiasmo parece esfumarse y vuelve la mirada asustada y herida. Kaoru entiende y no añade nada más: coge unos de los shinai de entrenamiento y se ofrece.

—Vamos.

Yahiko frunce el ceño y da unos pasos atrás.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—No seas bobo. Coge el shinai. —Se lo lanza y acaba entre sus brazos, mientras Yahiko la mira impávido—. Ésta va a ser tu primera lección de kendo.

-

Kaoru adquiere una nueva rutina. Todas las mañanas, el pequeño Yahiko, samurái de Tokio, acude al dojo a desayunar y a entrenar. No quiere que el chico se sienta más avergonzado ni alejarlo, así que no pregunta dónde duerme o vive. No por ahora.

Las lecciones la activan, le devuelven una chispa que había perdido. Siente un ápice de felicidad: está ayudando al chico, y honra la memoria de su padre. Ahora cuando piensa en él, no todo es dolor y recuerdos.

También hay esperanza.

-

—Mira, Yahiko.

El niño levanta la vista del suelo, concentrado en la limpieza del suelo. Kaoru señala el rectángulo de madera que ahora cuelga, solitario, junto a la tablilla que lleva su nombre.

Yahiko Myojin, aprendiz.

—¿Qué es eso? —refunfuña, con ese tono tan poco respetuoso que emplea siempre.

—Ya eres un alumno oficial de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Y soy el único? Qué escuela más triste —balbucea; pero Kaoru puede ver la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios mientras retoma la limpieza.

-

Pasan las semanas, y finalmente sucede lo esperado: Yahiko se queda en el dojo. Kaoru consigue hacerlo sin herirle en su orgullo tan sensible. Le invita a quedarse varias noches después del entrenamiento, y poco a poco deja de marcharse.

Yahiko es maleducado, ruidoso y sucio, sin ningún tipo de disciplina; pero Kaoru sabe que tiene un corazón enorme. Lo presiente, y está segura de que puede conseguir grandes cosas. Ve el potencial después de cada entrenamiento. Por supuesto, no se lo dice para evitar que se escude más en su falsa prepotencia.

Pero se ha acostumbrado a su presencia. Pelean, discuten y ríen juntos. Es más feliz. Yahiko se ha convertido en una especie de hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, y después de muchos meses ya no se siente tan sola.

-

La sorprende una tarde después de la lección.

—Eh, Kaoru…

—Estamos en el dojo aún. Habla con respeto —le regaña. Intenta inculcarle disciplina, pero Yahiko se muestra más terco para aprender modales que técnicas con la espada.

—Ya, bueno, esto…

Lo nota nervioso, le esquiva la mirada varias veces. Ella está a punto de responder con alguna provocación, como suelen acostumbrar sus intercambios; pero antes de que abra la boca, Yahiko se dobla en una profunda reverencia.

La cabeza agachada, los brazos pegados a los costados del cuerpo.

—Gracias. —Titubea, y las gotas de sudor brillan en sus manos tensas—. No he sido muy educado, pero quería hacerte saber, maestra, que te estoy agradecido. Por acogerme y enseñarme.

Kaoru siente un vuelvo en el corazón. Cuando están en el dojo, intenta mantenerse inflexible y serena, como debía hacer si quería llegar a ser una buena maestra. Pero es joven y Yahiko es la primera luz que ha visto en muchos meses.

Se acerca al muchacho y lo rodea con los brazos, y sus ojos intentan esconder alguna lágrima que amenaza con caer.

—¡Eh, ya vale! ¡No te pongas tierna, bruja!

En otra ocasión, le habría regañado por llamarla así. Esta vez, Kaoru deja escapar una pequeña carcajada mientras le da un leve empujón a Yahiko.

—Gracias a ti, Yahiko. Esta escuela estaba muy solitaria. —Alza una mano delante de él, ofreciéndosela—. Hagamos juntos honor a las enseñanzas del Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu, ¿de acuerdo?

Yahiko acepta dándole la mano, y una sonrisa cubre su rostro de oreja a oreja.

**-fin-**


End file.
